The Zoo Keeper
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Rated M for Lemon in later chapters! Yaoi, SasuNaru. What happens when Sasuke gets roped in to going to a Kids birthday party in a Zoo, and who is the mysterious blonde Zoo Keeper?
1. Happy Birthday Daichi!

**Chapter 1 – Happy Birthday Daichi!**

Sasuke sat next to his 7 year old nephew, Daichi. Tomorrow was to be his 8th birthday, and they were currently deciding where to take the little boy, as himself and Itachi had just returned from a business meeting abroad, so they had no time for planning.

Itachi was currently talking to his wife, leaving Sasuke to entertain Daichi, who smiled up at him innocently. Sasuke almost wished he was still a little child, no big deals to worry about.

"Uncle Sasuke…" he glanced down at the mini version of his brother, the only difference being that he had chocolate and green eyes rather than onyx. "Will you come to my party?" Sasuke froze, he loved his nephew, but he was never one for kids, and being surrounded by at least 20 others, he wasn't sure he could cope.

But at the same time, he felt guilt at the look of adoration in the boy's eyes. "Of course" Daichi grinned and bounced around on the sofa, turning his attention back to the kids show that was playing on TV.

It was that moment when Itachi and his wife, Akari, decided to return into the room. "Mummy, Daddy, Uncle Sasuke is coming to my party!" Akari merely smiled at her son as he bounced over, Itachi raising a single eyebrow at his brother who frowned but said nothing.

"Is that so?" Itachi smirked and silently urged his wife to take their child to play, whilst he talked to his brother. She smiled softly and with grace to rival that of their mother's she led their only son out into the back on the Uchiha mansion.

Fugaku and Mikoto still lived in the mansion, alongside Itachi and his family, who had taken over most of the house, as their parents saw it fit for them to.

Sasuke however had moved into his own apartment as soon as he joined a university, he was studying to become a doctor, as he had no interest in taking over the family business. That had been left to Itachi, Sasuke was 20 now, and currently in his second year. He roomed with a friend called Suigetsu, as his parents were unhappy with the thought of him living alone.

He had never been the social type, and thanks to his inheritance of money, neither did he see fit to get a useless job in a café. He was currently helping out at a private Hospital, on weekends, to get him some experience.

"So, little brother, is there any reason you have agreed to look after children?" Sasuke sighed, already regretting his decision.

"I couldn't exactly say no to him, and you know that" Itachi just smirked in return, deciding it was time to tell his brother what the plans for the party were.

"Well I suppose you'd be joyous to hear that the party is at the local zoo" Sasuke's face fell even more than it had to begin with. The one thing that probably bothered him just as much as kids, was animals. They stank, and tore things to bits, he saw no reason to keep a pet, what with the feeding and the poo picking.

He was sure that one of Daichi's presents was to be a pet, as the boy had a strange obsession with animals, and would no doubt grow up to be around them.

He let his head fall into his hands, rubbing his face lightly, this was going to be _great_. "I'd better be off, need to wrap Daichi's present anyway" he stood not waiting to see if Itachi would respond, before heading towards the door. "Name the time and place" He knew there was no getting out of this now.

"Be here at 9, he can open family presents before his friends arrive" Sasuke nodded a goodbye at his brother, and quietly exited the building.

He walked calmly towards his Cadillac Cien, trying to figure out how he was going to survive the next day. He paused for a few moments once inside, just listening to the calming hum of the engine before shaking his head and pulling out of the long driveway.

He lived near his campus just outside of the main city, he was never one for the loud noises and wild parties that could be heard from there.

On the way home, he was caught at a red light right next to the zoo, he had been here many a time when he was younger. Back when he used to love everything that his brother liked. It wasn't a bad zoo or anything and there was lots to do, but he always felt slightly uncomfortable with the way the animals looked at you, as if they knew they shouldn't be there.

He told himself to stop being stupid, and went to turn his head back to the road when a sign caught his eye. 'Come and meet our newest arrival Benjamin the Tiger!' This was the first tiger the zoo had had since their old one had died 12 years ago.

A honk from behind him drew him from his thoughts, and he realised the lights were now on green, and he sped off towards his apartment.

Sasuke slunk into his apartment at exactly 7pm, the smell of a Chinese take away was drifting invitingly towards him and he assumed Suigetsu had ordered some. He just hoped that his friend had gotten him some to. He wasn't disappointed when he entered the living room.

Suigetsu was sitting on the grey cushion sofa, multiple packets on the coffee table he was eating from, an empty plate next to him. He grinned at Sasuke, who smirked and sat down, glancing at the reality show on the TV.

"Why do you watch this crap?" Suigetsu just laughed and motioned for him to take what he wanted. They did this a few times a month, being students and all, Suigetsu found it obligatory to eat a take out.

There was some sweet and sour pork, egg fried rice, prawn crackers and some chicken chow mein. Sasuke was quite pleased with his friends choices, knowing that he had only really gotten the sweat and sour for Sasuke, though the blue haired male wasn't opposed to it.

Sasuke was just glad he had a friend that knew him well enough to get things for him. "So how'd it go?" He knew that Suigetsu was referring to him family visit.

"Not as good as I had hoped, I've been roped into a birthday party" Suigetsu just laughed, grabbing another bit of chicken out of the noodles. "At a zoo" This caused the man to start choking on his meat as he chortled at his friend's misfortune.

"That's harsh, man!" Sasuke just muttered under his breath at his friend, and sighed at the bitterly sweet sauce that coated his tongue. Usually he was a healthy eater, but he allowed himself a break every now and again, and that was usually because Suigetsu wanted a take away.

"Well, all I can say is good luck" Sasuke made a noise in agreement and tried to forget about the next day as he let his attention hang loosely to the argument on the TV.

**First chapter done, Naruto is coming up next chapter probably… yeah. :)**


	2. Our Tour Guide

**Chapter 2 – Our Tour Guide**

Sasuke awoke to his alarm going off, it was 8 am, and the sun was already burning through his windows, thanks to it being summer.

He groaned as he remembered that he would be helping supervising at the Zoo, this day was going to be the end of him and he was sure of it. Without another sound he took a quick shower and got dressed, styling his hair appropriately. He was dressing casual, considering where he was going.

So he decided that a fitted t-shirt and jeans were his best bet. Fixing himself some fruit juice and toast, he sat on his sofa, vaguely hearing the soft snores of his flatmate, as he flipped on the news.

"_Good morning! Now to the weather for today. It's due to be sunny with a soft breeze, but be careful we might get hit with some unexpected showers"_ Sasuke sighed in annoyance, the only way the day could get any worse was if it started to rain.

He had 20 minutes to kill, and it was then he realised he had forgotten to wrap the present. Sasuke cursed and jogged into their study where the latest edition of Pokémon sat, with cheesy characters and everything on the front of the box. He grabbed the scissors, tape and blue shiny wrapping paper.

Soon it was neatly wrapped with the card stuck on, and Sasuke found that it was time for him to be leaving.

He was greeted at the door by his mother, she hugged him and stepped aside to allow her youngest into their home. His father sat next to his brother, as Akari kneeled on the floor next to Daichi, who smiled up at Sasuke, eyes glued to the package in his hands.

"Happy Birthday Daichi" The boy cheered and grabbed the box setting it on the floor before unwrapping it, he immediately grabbed his DS and began the game, completely ignoring everyone else in the room. Sasuke sat next to Itachi as his Mother took her seat next to Akari.

"Good morning Sasuke" He just made a noise of acknowledgement, and accepted the coffee that the maid offered up to him with a nod.

"Oh Sasuke, Darling, lighten up a little bit" He just took a deep breath, and sipped the hot liquid, waiting for the children to arrive.

"Is everyone ready to go then?" Sasuke was leaning against the jeep he was taking, he had three of the 10 kids coming, and luckily they were ones he had met before and weren't too noisy.

A chorus of Yes's sounded and the children were filed into the cars, the adults coming were Itachi, Akari, Sasuke, and Itachi's best friend and Daichi's Godfather, Kisame. Everyone found it strange that the two Uchiha sons' best friends were incredibly similar in looks and somewhat in personality too.

Sasuke slid into the jeep, waiting for the children to scramble in and get buckled up. As soon as Itachi's car left the driveway, Sasuke followed out, Kisame somewhere behind him.

"Sasuke-sama, are you coming with us around the zoo as well?" Sasuke merely nodded at the question, not bothering to look at the excited blonde boy in the back of his car. It didn't take too long to arrive at the zoo, and soon, after a quick head count, they were heading towards the colourful entrance.

Itachi stopped at the reception desk where you buy tickets, and informed them of his booking, the woman smiled and clicked a few buttons, before saying something into her radio. Sasuke wasn't paying enough attention to listen to what it was.

"Your tour guide will be with you shortly" Sasuke sighed and glanced around, Daichi was giggling with all of his friends, all in all it looked like he was already having fun.

Soon enough a male bounced around the corner, and straight over to shake Itachi's hands. Sasuke scowled at him, he looked too happy for his own good.

"Welcome, to our magnificent Zoo, my name is Naruto, and I will be accompanying you throughout the day" The kids seem to be absorbed in his aura, and had already decided they liked him. He had large cerulean eyes, that glowed with emotion, and sunshine blonde hair that was in a fluffy mass atop his head. The cheeky smile and whisker-like scars just added to his persona.

"Ah, you must be the birthday boy!" Daichi bounced up and down and nodded, a grin etched on his face. "Well then, let's begin shall we? How about we start off small at the pet's corner area?" Sasuke sighed to himself, ignoring his brother's look, this day was going to be a long one.

"So… Naruto, tell us about yourself" Itachi always was one for short, meaningless conversations, unlike Sasuke. They were currently at lunch, after being to see the smaller animals and a sea lion show.

"Well I guess there's not much to tell to be honest. I've worked here since I was little, considering my guardian owns the place. Um… I'm currently going to Konoha Uni (**original I know)**, studying to be a vet here at our zoo" Itachi paused in his eating, he honestly hadn't been expecting that.

Sasuke froze, the blonde went to the same University as him? He had never seen him around before, and they were in the same part of the campus.

"Really now. Well my little brother Sasuke here, also goes there, though he is training to be a Doctor" Sasuke just 'hn'ed and continued eating his fish and rice. "He doesn't talk much"

Sasuke just glared at his brother, still choosing not to say anything, but none of them missed the glance that was sent his way by the blonde. "How long have you wanted to be a vet, have you always loved animals?" Trust Akari to break the tension.

Naruto seemed to brighten back up at this, briefly looking to the kids to make sure they were ok, before turning to answer. "Since I can remember, I've grown up with these animals, I've got a close bond with practically all of them. The only one still a bit unsure of me is Benjamin, the new tiger, for obvious reasons. But I'm sure he'll come around"

"Yeah, I heard you had a new tiger" Kisame had made his first input, which was unusual for the normally chatty male.

Naruto nodded, and soon they were ready for the next part of the tour. This was the lemur Island, and Naruto had promised them a special meet and greet with the creatures.

They took a short boat trip around the island, and soon entered the feeding house, the lemurs were starting to come in, some even being daring enough to come over and sit on Naruto's shoulder. The blonde grabbed one gently, and kneeled infront of the children, allowing them to stroke the energetic animal.

Sasuke thought that the lemurs reminded him a bit of Naruto, overly curious and full of excessive energy.

"Hey, Sasuke you want a hold" Sasuke scowled and shook his head, he did not want some animal climbing all over him. Naruto shrugged it off, and after another 5 minutes of playing, they headed back out, walking somewhat slowly towards the latest addition.

As much as Sasuke didn't want to admit, he was looking forward to seeing the tiger, he had always appreciated their beauty. Even more so now that he was older.

"So Kids, this is Benjamin, our latest member of the family here. He is only one year old, and enjoys the attention a lot" They soon saw the creature prowling the perimeter of his enclosure.

"Naruto, we will be able to play with him?" Naruto chuckled and explained the dangers of the tiger, and that only the experienced keepers were allowed in. Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to the blonde, instead he found his gaze locked with the animals, as is stalked towards where they were standing outside of the fence.

It paused when it reached them, sniffed, and stretched up the side of the fence. The kids screamed and Naruto merely smiled, hopping over the wooden fence separating the public from the reinforced fence around the enclosure, and scratched the pale fur of the animal's stomach through he fence.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard a purr, as the big cat rubbed its head on the tanned hand, obviously Naruto really did have a special bond with the animals here.


	3. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

**Chapter 3 – You Have Got To Be Kidding Me**

**Sorry this one took so long, I've been rather busy.. Please don't hate me :)**

Naruto seemed to notice Sasuke's interest, as did Itachi and the older male discreetly shuffled the group of kids towards the elephants. Neither of the younger males noticed, to engrossed in something else. Sasuke's attention was with the tiger, and Naruto's was on Sasuke.

"I see you're interested in Benny" Sasuke merely glanced at the blonde, noticing the lack of children immediately. Itachi obviously thought he was going to let Naruto into his pants.

Sasuke scowled at the thought, and shuffled awkwardly when Naruto kept on looking at him, obviously expecting him to say something. "I suppose" Naruto grinned, even though the answer was obviously not what he wanted. Sasuke sighed and turned around, to find his party of people gone.

He scowled as he looked around, Itachi and the kids were nowhere in sight. Naruto seemed just as confused, and also somewhat nervous, Sasuke could only assume it was because he was assigned to them, and he had let all of them but one walk away.

Suddenly Naruto's walkie talkie buzzed for a second before a girly voice came through. _"Naruto, I've got your group, Itachi said that you had other things to attend to" _Naruto looked confused momentarily before blushing, obviously Sasuke was the other thing that Itachi was referring to.

"Um, Ok. Thanks Nicki" There was an awkward silence between the two males, but just as Naruto was about to start a conversation both of them felt something wet his them.

Sasuke looked up, to see black clouds starting to form, this was not good. Naruto frowned, and hurried the both of them inside when it started to become quite heavy. "Shit, I can't even leave! Itachi has my car keys. I bet he'll leave me here" Naruto seemed shocked, and looked around nervously.

"Well we could wait out the storm, I'm sure Itachi will come back for you when it clears up" Sasuke scowled at the door, before fully taking in his surroundings.

He was mildly surprised to see that they were in the Keeper's part of the tiger house, where the inside of the enclosure was.

It wasn't long before a damp tiger strolled through the door, eyeing them up, before promptly lying down on his bed. Naruto glanced between the two, trying to think of something to say, that he could get a reply from.

"Um… so" Sasuke glared at him, taking a seat against the wall inbetween the door and the cage.

Naruto decided now would be as good a time as ever to try and get to know the raven, who was currently staring angrily out of the small window. The blonde sat next to the Uchiha, reaching into the cage directly next to him to scratch the orange fur that was pressed up against the bars.

"So, you want to be a Doctor? You don't seem like the type of person to want to be around sick people all day every day" Sasuke just 'hn-ed', turning to look at the big cat.

Naruto sighed, this was going to be a long wait if Sasuke wasn't going to talk. "What's it to you?"

The voice startled him, and he looked at Sasuke, surprised, the raven was still looking at Benny, with somewhat of a fond look on his face. "O-Oh no, I was just wondering if it was really what you wanted to do…"

Sasuke looked at him at this, a scowl on his face. "That is none of your business" Naruto apologised quietly, removing his hand from the cage, smiling when the tiger huffed.

Stealing a glance at the raven, he wasn't sure whether to take the chance or not. "Do you want to stroke him?" The raven looked at him as if he'd grown another head, and Benny as if he knew that he was being talked about raised his head and looked at the blonde.

"Nevermind" Sasuke still looked at him, before cautiously glancing at the tiger, who puffed and lay back down. Sasuke slowly nodded, watching Naruto's face light up, as he shuffled out of the way, so Sasuke could sit where he had been. The raven was a bit unsure of what to do, it was not everyday you got the offer to stroke one of the world's most deadly land predators. Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew that what he was about to do was dangerous, and that the animal could turn on him within seconds.

When he didn't make a move to touch the creature, Naruto reached out, grasping the pale skin softly. Sasuke sent him a swift glare, and pushed the hand off his. Naruto raised his hands in defence, and instead reached in to stroke the fur, hoping that if he did it then the raven wouldn't feel so threatened.

Sasuke sighed before slowly reaching his hand in so it was directly next to Naruto's, before carefully stroking the coarse fur. The large head raised briefly to see who the extra hand was, huffed and then lay back down. Sasuke was silently relieved, but he was not about to let Naruto see that.

Suddenly, Naruto's walkie talkie buzzed, before the same feminine voice came through. "Attention, the zoo is facing heavy rain, those near the Big cat area must get indoors immediately." Sasuke groaned, this obviously meant that the rain was not going to let up anytime soon.

Naruto frowned at him, looking slightly hurt, before turning to face the man, determined to find out more about the man before him.

"So Sasuke, tell me about yourself" Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but Naruto cut him off. "Look if we're going to be stuck in here, you might as well co-operate". Sasuke frowned but said nothing, waiting for the other man to start the conversation for him.

If Naruto wanted to talk, then he could be the one to start whatever it was he wanted to talk about.


	4. Talk That Talk

**Chapter 4 – Talk That Talk**

**I'm hoping to get back into the swing of writing again, so hopefully things will get uploaded more often..**

"Let's start off easy… what's your favourite animal?" As much as Sasuke wanted to ignore the bubbly blonde, he was finding it harder and harder to do just that. Whether it was the bright blue eyes, or that cheeky grin… Sasuke scowled at the thought, but relaxed slightly against the wall, removing his hand from the tiger.

"…Tigers" Naruto's grin grew wider, and his eyes flickered to the now sleeping creature, before gluing themselves back to the pale face.

"I see" Sasuke sighed, getting annoyed with Naruto's questions, and short murmurs to his replies. "…Well aren't you going to tell me yours?" Naruto smirked, shuffling an inch closer, however Sasuke felt as if the inch was a mile.

"I like wolves… they're dark, and mysterious" Sasuke was sure that was an innuendo aimed at him, and as much as it pained him, he couldn't stop the flutter of his heart. He decided he would play along, he did not want to come across as weak and submissive to the hyperactive zoo keeper.

"Is that so?" Naruto's eyes lowered, sneakily glancing at Sasuke's mouth. This was not missed either. "Do I, by any chance, remind you of an animal?" Naruto smirked, and put on a 'thinking face', obviously they were now playing some kind of game.

"Hmm, I suppose you are quite mysterious… and your hair and eyes are very dark" Sasuke rolled him eyes, taking another glance out of the window, there was practically no rain left; the freak storm must of passed on. Which meant that pretty soon, he was sure someone would come looking for them.

Naruto either hadn't noticed or simply didn't care about that, instead choosing to redirect Sasuke's gaze back onto him, having moved forward again, until their noses were brushing. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction before he frowned, as the reality of what was happening seemed to hit him all at once. "Narut-"

Before he could even finish his concern, Naruto had finally breached the gap, firmly placing him lips against Sasuke's. Neither moved, Sasuke too shocked, and Naruto too nervous to push his luck further.

Naruto barely had time to move against his client, before a firm knock sounded; the boys tore apart, just as the door began to open. Luckily the person that walked in was an elderly woman, who seemed a bit frazzled and didn't notice the flustered look on both of the boys' faces.

"Ah Naruto-kun, Mr. Itachi is waiting for you and someone called Sasuke at the main entrance" Naruto nodded, smiling at the woman, who shook her head and shuffled back out.

"Um… sorry about that" Sasuke scowled and promptly punched Naruto's shoulder, not even bothering to wait for the complaint before he let himself out. He was nearly at the park entrance, when Naruto jogged up infront of him, successfully cutting off his path.

"Naruto. You've done enough" The blonde looked dejected for a moment, before he grinned at Sasuke. The raven tried to manoeuvre around him, with no luck.

"Please, just give me a minute of your time" Sasuke sighed frustrated and stopped, waiting for the blonde to carry on. "I don't really know you, but I like you" Sasuke scoffed, ignoring the pout that appeared on the tan face. "Can I have your number?"

"No." Naruto whined, when Sasuke pushed past him, taking a few more steps, before two firm hands spun him back around. Soon his back was against a wall, and Sasuke glanced around to make sure no one could see this quarrel they were having. "Why.. would I give _you_ my number?"

"'Cos I'm nice?" Sasuke scoffed again, struggling under the surprisingly strong grasp. "Well, do what you want…" Naruto removed himself, giving Sasuke enough space so if anyway walked by, it wouldn't look suspicious. "Let's just say that if you don't I'll get it off someone"

"You're going to stalk me? Are you actually retarded?" Naruto growled, bringing his face dangerously close to Sasuke's once more.

"I really LIKE you. So I'm willing to do whatever it is to get you to notice me… to let me take you on a date" Sasuke's eyes widened, he couldn't remember the last time he had went on a date, let alone enjoyed a date. He was rather creeped out at the sudden attraction the blonde was showing towards him. Even Sasuke would admit, (to himself) that Naruto was handsome, but he had only just met him!

"Fine, take my fucking number, and you can pick me up next Saturday, from here, at 7pm. Make it good" Sasuke pulled out one of the many business cards he carried around at all time, and shoved it into Naruto's chest, before swiftly making him leave.

He slowed down once he came into sight of the others, not willing to let any of them know about his discomfort. Knowing Itachi, if the man found out, Sasuke would never live it down. He didn't live at home, so there was no need to mention the date either. Sasuke would just have to make sure Suigetsu said nothing either, though he had been pestering Sasuke to 'get laid', so he was sure his roomie would have no problems with it at all.

"Uncle Sasuke, are you ok? I was so worried when we lost you in the rain!" He smirked down at his nephew, simply nodding his head, making sure to ignore his brother's stare.

"Indeed, we were… Are you sure nothing, interesting, happened little brother?" Sasuke glared at him, saying nothing. Nothing was needed, he knew that Itachi knew something had happened. However, Itachi was also sure that Sasuke would not tell him anything if he could get away with it. Sasuke liked it that way.

"Let's head home then, no doubt all of your parents are waiting for you" Sasuke was way ahead of his sister-in-law, already sliding into his car, shortly being followed by the kids travelling with him.

"So did everyone have a good day then?" A chorus 'Yes's sounded, and the children each ran over to their respective parent, giggling and bursting with chatter about the day. That left Sasuke and family alone, and Itachi was quick to jump the gun and just ask him.

"Was Naruto-kun ok?" Sasuke scowled and gave Daichi a hug, before swiftly moving towards the door.

"He's fine" With that he was out of the house and in his car, his brother was possibly the most irritating human alive, even if he meant well. Sasuke sighed, knowing he couldn't hate his brother forever, before pulling out of the Uchiha drive, and into the bustling city.

He was even more annoyed at himself, simply for the fact that he could not get Naruto out his head.


	5. The Bet

**Chapter 5 – The Bet**

Could his week of gotten any worse? Yes.

"Did you say his name was Naruto?" Sasuke nodded at his friend, who was currently sprawled out on the sofa, reading the Daily Times. "Yeah, cos I've heard that name before, you remember Kiba?" Sasuke remembered Kiba. He and Suigetsu had a fling not so long back, still did every now and again. Suigetsu was heavily into him, but was too shy to ask for anything more.

"What of the mutt?" That was the other thing, he took his dog with him practically everywhere, and he had somewhat canine features.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes, but ignored the rude remark anyway. "Well one if his best friends is a hyperactive blonde called Naruto" Sasuke froze, this was not good. There was no way he could get rid of the male now that he was close to Suigetsu's play thing. Scowling, he cursed under his breath and took another sip of his cocoa, that was another thing that he would never admit to anyone. He liked cocoa.

"So yes, Mr. Grumpy, that means that you can't just blow him off" Suigetsu sniggered at the double meaning, ducking to avoid the cushion being thrown at his head.

"Whatever, I have class today…" Sasuke didn't need to finish his sentence, Suigetsu just nodded, turning his attention back to the newspaper. Sasuke found no interest in the made up crap that was in them.

It wasn't long before Sasuke was ready to leave, only needing to grab his bag. "Hey, just don't get jumped on the way back" Sasuke scowled, questioning why on Earth we was friends with the idiot. "I bet you have sex with him on the first date, but whatever… the sooner the better, right?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer" Suigetsu just laughed, hearing the front door close not long after.

Sasuke calmly left his lecture, ignoring the many girls trying to get his attention. Few of them were actually brave enough to come and talk to him directly, one of them, Sakura, found this easy, and was never deterred from trying to get him to notice her.

"Sasuke-kun!" He sighed heavily, not turning around to acknowledge her. However she soon appeared at his side, in the tightest outfit, that he was sure if she moved too much, she would fall out of. "I was wondering, if you wanted to go on a date with me on Saturday?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, would the girl ever learn?

But then it struck him, even if he had wanted to go with her, he was already going on a date. "I'm going out with someone else on that day" Sakura's eyes widened with shock, Sasuke Uchiha was going on a date… with someone else? Her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"B-But, you don't date!" Sasuke frowned, if she was aware of this, then why did she not give up trying. But nevertheless maybe Naruto would be more useful than he had anticipated.

"Things change." With that he rounded the corner quickly, leaving a shocked girl behind him, clutching her books as if they were precious goods.

Sasuke smirked to himself, hopefully she would get off his back, she was possibly more annoying than his brother… maybe not. Either way, he knew that the gossip would soon spread like wild fire, and his fan girls would stop at nothing to found out who had a date with him. They would probably hunt Naruto down and make his life hell.

However, even Sasuke couldn't deny that Naruto was better company than any of his rabid fan girls. His head snapped around when a firm arm slung around his shoulder, he was prepared to murder whoever was stupid enough to touch him.

His eyes widened momentarily to find Naruto grinning at him, slanted smile undeniably inviting. "Hello, Sasuke" He rolled his eyes and pushed the arm off, luckily there wasn't many people around to witness the intimate action. "Aw c'mon, don't be like that. I'm just being friendly" He winked at the seething raven, who sped up, not succeeding in ditching the blonde.

"Leave me alone, it's not Saturday" Naruto just ignored him, now walking with the Uchiha, who was sure that Naruto had no idea where they were going.

"Speaking of Saturday, I've heard that you told Sakura you were going on a date then" He smirked at the Uchiha's slightly flushed face. Sasuke cursed himself for blushing, there was nothing about the conversation that should have made him blush, but even Naruto just being there made his heart race slightly.

"I had to say something, she won't leave me alone" Naruto smiled softly, the cockiness gone, instead, being replaced by something that scared Sasuke. Adoration.

"I can see why, you're gorgeous. And underneath that mask, you're a nice person too" Sasuke scowled, he shouldn't be talking with the blonde, even this was making them slightly closer.

Naruto's grin soon came back as they reached the gates, stopping briefly to say goodbye to his future date. "I'll see you tomorrow then, 7pm" Sasuke was about to make a remark, but froze when Naruto placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, before striding away, waving at someone across the street.

Sasuke was frozen, until he remembered where he was. He didn't bother to look around to see if anyone had saw that little scene, instead taking a quick escape to his car.

Sasuke was quickly in his shower, cleansing himself of the day, Suigetsu was out. No doubt at Kiba's, so he had the house to himself. This time tomorrow, he'll be waiting at the zoo for the blonde to pick him up. He rested his head against the wall, his head was too crowded with the boy around him, and he'd only seen him once.

How was this possible – for someone to take over most of your thought space. Sasuke wasn't used to it, and he sure as hell didn't like it. He felt like he should talk to someone about it, but who?

It reminded him of something his mother once told him…


	6. Love At First Sight

**Chapter 6 – Love At First Sight?**

"_Mummy, how did you and Daddy meet?" A 5 year old Sasuke sat at his mother's feet, infront of a log fire with some homemade cocoa. _

_Mikoto smiled an rested her hand against the top of Sasuke's head, she loved him with all of her heart, as much as she loved Itachi. Her kids meant the world to her, and she was sure they meant the most to her husband too, who was currently working at the Police Station._

"_Well Sasuke… It was around this time of year, we were at a winter ball with our families. We had met once or twice before, but he asked me to dance, and we danced for the most of the night." She paused to look at the snow that had started falling, with a smile on her face._

"_We kissed under the moonlight and that was that, it was love at first sight" Sasuke's eyes were wide with excitement, the images rushing through his head. Did love at first sight really exist?_

Sasuke sighed at the memory, and he slumped against the sofa, looking to his fire. It had been years since it was lit, as they usually spent more time with their families around this time of year. Shaking his head, he stood, standing for a few seconds, before lighting it.

It was only autumn, but he felt the need to do it. His parents met, through 'Love at first sight', however he wasn't sure it existed. It was obvious that, that was what Naruto was trying to tell him, was that he had fallen in love with Sasuke. This made the Raven nervous, he didn't know how to react how to behave in this situation.

It was 6pm, and Sasuke was ready, he was so nervous that he had power dressed, under the amused gaze of Suigetsu.

"Chill man, you've got an hour" Sasuke glared at him, but sat down nonetheless, watching the pointless TV show his roomie had on. "Anyway, do you even know where you're going tonight?" Sasuke shook his head, that was part of the problem, he hated the unknown.

He glanced to his phone when it buzzed, grabbing it, he frowned when he saw that it was a text message from his brother. What could Itachi want?

'Have fun on your date' He froze, how did Itachi know about his date? He glanced to Suigetsu who had leaned over to look at the message, with a raised eyebrow. "How-"

"No idea, that man has ways though…" Sasuke nodded, he shouldn't question the ways of his brother, for he would never understand them. "So, you looking forward to tonight?" Sasuke wasn't sure, he was in a way, though he would never admit it, but at the same time, he was annoyed at having to go on this date in the first place.

The next hour flew by with pointless TV, and before Sasuke could talk himself out of going, the doorbell rang. "Go get 'em tiger" He glared at an amused Suigetsu, before swiftly moving to the door.

Sasuke's eyes took in the blonde, who was stood nervously in a tight pair of black jeans, and a fitted purple jumper. As much as it pained Sasuke to acknowledge it, the blonde looked good.

The Uchiha grabbed his phone, wallet and keys, and stepped outside, closing the door loudly behind him – cutting off whatever Suigetsu was about to say. He didn't need the bluenette to make a fool of him, he could do that all by himself, and that was what he was worried about.

Naruto smiled a slight tint to his cheeks, as he sneakily tried to give Sasuke the once over. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at his antics, for someone so cocky, he was so unsure when it came to dating. Or at least, dating Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned, they weren't dating merely going out for whatever it was that Naruto had planned for them. "Where to?" Naruto seemed to snap out of his daze, and his cocky persona returned.

"To the zoo!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he had expected more from the seemingly desperate blonde. "Hey, don't look at me like that, you haven't seen what we're doing yet" Sasuke gave him a doubtful look, but said nothing. He would just have to give Naruto a chance, as much as it annoyed him to be here, Sasuke had to admit, the blonde's charm was somewhat pleasant. A definite change to Sasuke's usual lifestyle.

The journey was short, filled with casual chat, until they reached the zoo, which was closed at this time at night. They walked to the side door, and slipped in. There was no one else around, and the zoo was strangely calm and peaceful compared to the usual buzzing life. "I don't think you've been to the gazebo yet, have you?" Sasuke shook his head, as he was lead around a new part of the zoo.

Sasuke blinked when they entered what he assumed to be the centre of the zoo, a pearl coloured gazebo was placed atop a pond, with fancy bridges leading to it. But what got Sasuke, was the hundreds of candles everywhere, lighting up the dark space. All the way to the small table, fitted with white cloth and plates etc.

It was magical, he could only assume that Naruto had someone waiting to bring their food out. Sasuke felt slightly bad for dismissing the blonde so easily. Naruto had really made an effort.

"Naruto…" The blonde was quite nervous, not really catching eye contact with his date. He was ushered towards one of the seats.

"I had your seat placed so you could see Benny if he's out" It was then that Sasuke took in his surroundings, he was facing Naruto, and behind the blonde was the tiger enclosure. As if on cue, Benny strolled into view, regarding the late comers carefully. To his right was the rhinos, lying calmly in a huddle.

"Thanks" Naruto seemed taken aback by his comment, but soon grinned, and shuffled his chair closer as he pressed a buzzer.

"I hope you don't mind, I chose the meal, it should be here soon" Sasuke just nodded, staring evenly at the blonde, who was fidgeting in his seat. The raven was contemplating whether to start the conversation, or be mean, and watch Naruto squirm for a bit, in a bit of an awkward silence.

He decided he would be nice.


	7. You Belong With Me

**Chapter 7 - You Belong With Me**

Pretty soon their food arrived, and Sasuke was pleasantly surprised with the selection, as taster after taster of excellent dishes were brought infront of them. "This is nice" Naruto froze before blushing, a small smile on his face. He hadn't expected Sasuke to actually compliment him.

Sasuke frowned internally, did he really just say that out loud? He was enjoying himself, as much as he was dreading it earlier, the atmosphere was tense. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was the tension was due to the lighting, or whether it was sexual tension. For whatever reason, he was leaning towards it being the latter.

"Thanks, I really like you" There was a moment of silence, both engrossed in the other's eyes.

"I know" It came out as a mere whisper, and he could see Naruto shiver at the tone of his voice. Maybe the blonde wouldn't be such a bad partner, he was handsome, and toned, and seemed to react in a good way to everything he did.

As much as Sasuke got attention from everyone, he never realised just how much he craved a loving attention, not just lusty females, attaching themselves to his arm.

The raven placed his cutlery down, and took a deep breath before standing. If the blonde wanted a chance, he could have one, but Sasuke wasn't sure how this was going to go. He wasn't the type to sleep with someone on the first date, but with the way they were looking at eachother, it could well happen.

Naruto looked confused when the elder boy stood, thinking that he'd blown it or something. But his heartbeat became irregular when Sasuke crossed the gap around the table, and promptly pulled Naruto from his seat before backing him into the pillar of the gazebo.

"If this isn't what you want, then tell me to stop" Naruto whimpered when firm lips were pressed against his, his mouth opening before Sasuke had a chance to ask. Tongues met in a dance, not a battle, because Naruto didn't even try to dominate the taller man. Too lost in the sensations he was receiving.

Naruto pulled back, eyes rolling back when Sasuke latched onto his neck, moving up to suck the sensitive spot behind his ear, how on earth did he find it that quick?

"Not here" Sasuke growled but pulled back downing what was left in his wine glass, before leading Naruto around the zoo, there was no way he would last a car journey home. Naruto's eyes widened when he found himself being pushed into the tiger house, Benny looked at them before leaving.

The location only added to the feeling, sending a shiver down his spine, as Sasuke stripped their upper halves. Stealing another kiss of the blonde, his hands drifted down to perk nipples, twisting and squeezing until Naruto was writhing under him. "So sensitive" His teasing only made Naruto grasp at his hair, pushing the dark haired male down until he was facing Naruto's chest.

Taking one of the buds Into his mouth, his right hand trailed down, unbuttoning the pants, and massaging the skin just above the blonde happy trail.

"Kami, I need you so b-bad" Sasuke's member twitched at the lust in the zoo keeper's voice, telling him that he was going too slow. He smirked, before licking down the taught abs, and tracing the tattoo that adorned Naruto's stomach, making the muscles contract under the touches.

The pants were quickly removed, and soon Naruto was left bare, the cold floor pressed against his burning skin. Sasuke groaned when he saw the boy's erection, and kneaded tanned thighs, purposely avoiding the pulsing member, waiting to see how long it would before the boy snapped.

"Fuck, Sasuke! G-Get on with it" Sasuke chuckled, but licked from the base to the tip, watching as Naruto bit his lip, grasping at the floor. He decided enough was enough, and took all of Naruto into his mouth, trying not to gag as the blonde's member nudged the back of his throat. "Arghh!" Naruto's back arched, hands once again finding the black hair.

Sasuke pulled back to breath, and dipped his tongue into the slit, before raising 3 fingers to Naruto's lips. The blonde looked dazed, but sucked on them anyway, it was almost as if he was high.

One finger probed the twitching entrance, teasing for a few moments before entering, as Sasuke moved on to pepper Naruto's balls with kisses.

Sasuke was pretty sure the blonde boy wasn't a virgin, due to the way he was reacting to his touches. A second and third quickly joined the first, stretching and curling to find that one spot that would make his partner scream, and sure enough, after enough wiggling he brushed it, and Naruto's back arched so far Sasuke was worried he would hurt himself.

"Mmm Sasu-" He was cut off when another moan escaped from his throat, Sasuke soon decided that enough was enough, and removed himself completely from the younger man.

Lips met once more, as they got into position, Naruto tugging on Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke growled, this had gone way better than he ever could have expected.

With one forceful thrust, Sasuke was buried in the blonde, both panting heavily, the room becoming stuffy. There was a pause, just long enough for Naruto to get used to being filled, but soon the bodies began moving, falling into a pattern straight away.

Naruto's hands grasped at the pale skin on Sasuke's back, massaging the muscles, as the thrusting got harder, without him even having to ask.

"Oh Kami…" Their foreheads rested against eachother, sweat mingling as Sasuke's hand found the blonde's neglected member, pumping slower than the thrusts, just to tease him. "D-don't tease!" The polar sensations were driving him insane, he couldn't believe they were fucking like rabbits on the first date.

He was sure that this was uncommon for both of them, he was pulled from his thoughts as he was thrown over the edge.

He screamed Sasuke's name, curling himself around the taller man, Sasuke grunted as he came, collapsing atop the blonde. Naruto could feel the raven's breath tickling his neck, and he smiled, not wanting the man to leave. He froze when he remembered where they were, that there would be visitors arriving soon, and other workers coming in here.

"Shit" Sasuke seemed to have the same thought, and they scrambled around to get dressed and get the room clean.


	8. Just Can't Get Enough

**Chapter 8 – Just Can't Get Enough**

**One more chapter after this one!**

By the time they had tidied up, and had a much needed nap, it was early morning, and customers were starting to arrive. They awkwardly left the tiger house in the outfit they had on the night before, Naruto scratching at his neck nervously, he hoped that this was more than a one-night stand.

To him it meant so much more, and as they neared the exit, they had not uttered a word to eachother, and Naruto knew he was going to have to do something if he wanted the Uchiha to want him.

Unbeknown to the blonde, Sasuke was having the same thoughts, both totally unaware that the connection was mutual. It wasn't until Sasuke got to his car, that Naruto spun him around and firmly planted his lips against the raven's. They stumbled back against the car, Naruto grasping desperately at the raven hair.

They pulled apart, panting slightly, Sasuke's eyes darkening with growing lust. "How fast can we get to your place" Naruto grinned, and pushed the raven to the other side of the car.

"5 minutes if we're quick" A smirk was exchanged and they both hurriedly slid in, fumbling around to get buckled in. Naruto practically bouncing with excitement, making the raven smile, Naruto was basically a big kid, and a one that knew what he was doing for sure.

He tensed when a hand rested on his thigh, lightly squeezing every few seconds, before it boldly moved closer to the rapidly growing bulge in his pants.

He dared a glance at the blonde, who was absently looking out of the window, as if his hand wasn't dangerously close to the reason the car might crash. It was when it moved directly over Sasuke confined member and rubbed, that the car jerked a bit, before the raven composed himself, swatting the wandering hands away.

"We're here"

The front door slammed closed on the small apartment, and they rolled across the wall, the dominance equally shared. "Ah s-shower?" Sasuke bit the tan neck in response, and picked Naruto up. The blonde grinned and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, nibbling on the pale ear, as the raven fumbled around in the apartment until they reached the bathroom.

Naruto found himself on the sink, as the raven began to undress, quickly doing the same.

"Fuck, you're hot" Sasuke blinked at him, before smirking, and hitting the shower button. Bodies moulded against eachother, lips smashed together in a heated mess and Naruto ground their hips together.

"Thanks" Was all that Sasuke said, before tan legs were thrown over his shoulders, and he thrust in, Naruto's body still lose from their earlier rounds. A thump sounded along with a groan, as Naruto's head lolled back, hands grasped failingly at the slippery tiles behind him.

He had never felt this must passion before, and it was exhilarating. If this was a one, no two-night stand, then he wanted this to last forever.

"Stop thinking!" Naruto smiled, even in the most passionate moments, Sasuke was still able to talk normally. He screamed when his prostate was jabbed, hands taking to scratching at Sasuke's back, as his body was rammed into repeatedly.

He wasn't religious, but this was heaven. Naruto forced Sasuke to look at him, their kiss was sloppy, as Naruto found himself kissing Sasuke's top lip, but neither of them cared.

Sasuke wasn't going to last long at this rate, so he grabbed Naruto's member, and pumped perfectly in sync with his thrusts. He silently hoped that the blonde would have a limp, simply so he could see the claim he's made on the other man. They moaned in unison, as hot cum covered them both.

The essence of their love making was soon washed away, and they slumped to the floor, Sasuke too tired to hold them up any longer, only managing to turn off the shower.

Naruto chuckled, nuzzling his new mate, as they slouched into the bedroom, Sasuke grabbing his phone on the way, deciding to be a good friend and let Suigetsu know that he wouldn't be home for a while.

There was a moment of peaceful silence, as the duo just lay on the bed, too hot and tired to get under the duvet. "Umm, thanks, you know" Naruto scratched his neck awkwardly, before bucking up the courage to look at Sasuke, who was staring at him, a happy look on his face. "For coming on the date and that…"

"I had a good time, and just for the record, you are not getting away easily" Naruto laughed and rolled onto his companion, pecking the swollen lips, what a state the pair must be in to anyone looking at them now. "I'll take that as an ok" Sasuke smirked and ran his hand through soggy blonde locks.

"I really like you, well you know that but – I REALLY like you, I want this to be serious" Sasuke sat up, and trailing patterns absent-mindedly on the tattoo.

"I know, and me too" He placed a soft kiss in the crook of Naruto's neck, before trailing the up to the smiling face. "This means we're in a relationship, just incase you were unsure" He teased, narrowly dodged the pillow aimed at his head, lying next to his lover.

"I'm not that stupid!" Sasuke just shrugged and began to doze, pulling the warm body into his, as they fell into a deep sleep.

Sasuke awoke in the night, to find Naruto draped over him, a pout on his face, Sasuke rubbed his thumb over the scarred cheeks. He let his mind trail to his family, the party, and lastly the blonde.

It was like a dream, Sasuke frowned at the thought that he had turned the blonde down. He had nearly lost him, without even knowing that they were meant to be, as corny as it sounded. Naruto was what he needed to keep him sane in his crazy, studious world he was living in.


	9. Epilogue

**Chapter 9 – Epilogue**

**Quite short, but didn't want to drag it out.**

Sasuke and Naruto smiled, as they sat in the courtyard of their university. Their times here were finally over, and after much hard work (mainly on Sasuke's part), they had passed their exams with flying colours, and Naruto had been given the job as zoo vet.

The raven had also received many job offers, and had chosen a few to try out. "So let's give it up one last time, to the classes, of 2012!" Cheers and celebrations filled the air as hats were tossed, that must have been a sight for anyone just entering. Sasuke looked across the hall to see Naruto congratulating his friends, and turned to do the same himself.

Suigetsu soon appeared, and gave Sasuke a quick hug, before being glomped by his respective boyfriend, Kiba. Naruto had been the one to introduce the pair, Kiba being one of his best friends, and they clicked at first sight, and soon Suigetsu had moved out and in with the energetic brunette.

Sasuke hadn't hesitated to invite Naruto to come live with him, and for a few months now they had been happily settled, much to the delight of Sasuke's parents.

In the corner of his eye, he could see a blonde blur running towards him, and turned quickly enough to catch Naruto as he jumped at him. "Hahahaha we did it! WE DID IT!" Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his lover's antics, and returned the embrace with ease.

His pretence around people had dropped slightly, and he noticed that people found it easier to be around him.

Sasuke wasn't surprised when the blonde latched onto him, lips pressed firmly against his, and the raven responded, pulling the blonde into him by the hips. "Let's go home"

"What about the party?" the blonde pulled away, glancing to see that Kiba and Suigetsu had moved on to see other friends, so they weren't being missed too much.

"Forget the party, I just want to be with you" Naruto smiled softly, and nodded nonetheless, allowing Sasuke to lead him out of the hall and towards the shiny black car that belonged to the Uchiha. It made him blush at the memories of what had happened in this car, many memories, good and bad had been made here.

They arrived home in a casual time, not rushing like they had once, nor taking too long to avoid talking to eachother after an argument. They had survived through it all, and they were perfectly willing to take their time and live life as it came.

"You want to watch a movie and get a take away, I can't be bothered to cook tonight" Sasuke merely nodded, as Naruto leaned his head against him as they walked into their apartment, newly decorated to suit the both of them. "Awesome, Chinese or Indian?"

"Chinese, Indian might be a bit heavy for later" Sasuke smirked at his grinning partner, tonight would definitely be worth skipping the party.

Naruto moved to the phone, with menu in hand, as Sasuke sauntered over to the sofa waiting for his companion to join him. He flicked through the movie channels deciding on an action movie, he knew that no matter what he chose, Naruto wouldn't complain. He never complained, he was too loyal to Sasuke to care what was put on, he just wanted to cuddle, and Sasuke knew that.

He didn't have to look to know that Naruto was about to jump on him, it was just what happened everytime they decided to have a night in. Naruto jumped over the back of the sofa, snuggling into Sasuke's side, knees curled up to his chest.

A knock sounded on the front door, and Sasuke pried himself from his snoozing partner, and sauntered to the door, opening it to see a spotty teen, who smiled at him and handed him his food. Sasuke paid the boy, and shut the door quietly not wanting to wake his boyfriend. Placing the food on the table, he ran his hand through the unruly blonde locks.

With a yawn, Naruto's eyes blinked open to see Sasuke unpacking the dishes, and he stood, wrapping himself around Sasuke's back.

Sasuke straightened up, smiling and placing a soft kiss onto the plump lips.

"I love you"


End file.
